


Just Beads and Boots

by essexgrl68



Category: Blur
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essexgrl68/pseuds/essexgrl68
Summary: Semi-self-conscious porn. Nothing but. Indulgence in my own typical fangirl blow-job fantasy, and those damn beads and boots that obsess us all.  That’s OK once in a while, isn’t it?  As always, this is fiction and the boys are inspiration only.“Did  you ever dream you’d a friend...Nothing else but just ‘my friend’...someone to last your whole life and you his?”   Maurice p. 183“Air-cushioned soles, I bought them on the Portobello Road, on a Saturday…”  Blur, “Blue Jeans”“Cigarettes and chocolate milk, these are just a couple of my cravings....I’m just a little bit heiress, a little bit Irish, Tower of Pisa, whenever I meet ya…”  Rufus Wainwright





	Just Beads and Boots

“It wasn’t in the market, really. It was a little shop just off the Road. Oh, the most beautiful shoes, Damon! I wish you could have seen them. But these boots, I WISH I had some spare dosh. They would be perfect for you!” 

Damon sighed and twisted the phone cord around his fingers, the edge of his mouth crooked up in a smile. “It’s my fault, you know, Gra. I ruined you in the first two minutes. Created a fetish. Go ahead, tell me about them, I know you want to. Wait - where are you? In the hallway?” 

“Nah, in my room. I dragged the phone down the hall. Cord’s long enough. There aren’t too many people about right now so I think we’re OK for a while. You?” Graham pictured his friend in the hallway of the house in Colchester, scrunched up against the wall, feet probably bare. 

“Hall outside my room. Everyone’s out, it’s a lovely day here. Tell me about the boots.” Damon closed his eyes, seeing Graham in the dorm room on his narrow bed, pushing his glasses up on his nose, dark hair splayed over the pillow. 

“Wish you had been there. It’s not much fun doing the market stalls without you. You notice things no-one else does. I just miss you, Dames. Two more weeks seems forever.” Graham sighed. “Awright. They were Doc Martens, cherry red, such a fabulous colour! And they laced up, I mean they laced up high. Third of the way up your calf, I’d think. Red laces too. Ohhh they’d be brilliant on you. You could walk for miles in them.” 

Damon chuckled at his friend’s excitement, the high sweet voice louder than normal. “Graham Coxon, they sound bloody kinky. Like high ladies’ boots, but DMs. Butch and femme at once.”

“Like you, Dames.” Graham’s voice hitched a bit. 

“Naughty Graham.” Conversation halted for a moment, the two friends listening to each other breathe for a bit, Damon gauging where he should take this. “Hang on a minute, Gra.” He eyed the phone cord and the few feet to his bedroom door, decided positively, and hauled the phone into his bedroom, locking the door behind him. “How much do you miss me?” Voice pitched deliberately low, aware of the effect it was having.

Graham squeezed his eyes shut, one hand rubbing through his hair. “You tease, stop it. Two more weeks, Damon, don’t torture me.”

“Your door locked?” 

Graham nodded then remembered the phone in his hand, his friend far away. “Y-yes…. Damon!” He grinned despite himself, feeling suddenly randy. “You’re not seriously….” 

“Bloody right I am. Would you like a story?” The low chuckle again. “Feel free to break in for editing where necessary, luv. Are you sitting comfortably? Then we’ll begin.”

‘You’re perverse and I love you.” Graham nestled on his side, snuggling into the bed, feeling warmth pool in his groin already, trying to imagine the smell and feel of his friend at the other end of the phone line. 

“Hmmmm, it’s morning and you’ve come on the early train. Back door’s open here, like usual, so you creep into the house and crack open my bedroom door, peeking inside. You look so sweet, Graham, squinting in the dim light. I love how your nose crinkles up, y’know. OK. You’ve got a present for me, how lovely. Better wake me up to show me.” 

Graham giggled. “Lazy sod. Get up, Dames, I’ve got…”

‘Wait, wait, no, c’mon, give me a kiss. Sit on the edge of the bed and kiss me….that’s better. Ummmm you taste good, and you smell like fall leaves and smoke. Stroke my hair while I wake up, Gra.” Damon paused, wanting to draw this out, letting the images fall through his head for a moment. 

Graham shifted in the bed, touching his own hair, not as silky as Damon’s, how he loved Damon’s hair. “Go on…”

“Awright, let me sit up, oops, better tuck the sheet around me, I’ve got nothing on but my beads. Show me what’s in the package, pet - boots! What beautiful boots, I want to try them on RIGHT NOW. Will you lace them up for me, Graham? Please? Kneel down by the bed. You’re better with your fingers than I am, I’m so clumsy.” Teasing now, knowing full well what would push Graham’s buttons.

Graham caught his breath at the image of the beautiful boy, nude in the morning light, the sun coming through his golden hair, looking down at him. “Ohhhh Damon…” 

His friend was enjoying himself thoroughly, trying to imagine the scenario and what Graham looked like at this moment, too. “Am I going too fast?” he whispered. “Am I being too silly?”

“No! Just keep going!” Graham was desperately horny and a little part of his brain was aware that the phone call couldn’t go on forever. 

“Ooo Gra, I love when you’re bossy. Are you hard, luv? I am. Tell me when you’re touching that pretty cock of yours. Wish we could see through these phones.” Damon tucked the phone under his ear and began unbuttoning his jeans. 

“Jesus, Dames, the story!” 

“Sorry, Gra. Right. Loosen the boots up a bit, let me slip my foot inside. Oh, the leather is soft. They are lovely. Your hands are trembling, Graham, take your time. Make sure you lace them up tight enough...ummmm they feel good on my skin. I love how you’re concentrating so hard on getting them just right, the tip of your tongue poking out a little, my sweet boy. Wait, your glasses are slipping down, let me take them, they’re just in the way.” 

Graham broke in, breathing heavier now. “Put them on. Lean back on the bed, on your elbows, and look at me.” His hand was moving inside his trousers, touching his lower stomach, ghosting above his straining cock. He opened his fly. “God, you’re beautiful, Damon. I’m, I’m touching myself now.” Graham groaned softly, his hand starting to glide gently over his cock.

‘Me, too, go slow, Gra.” Damon struggled to control his breathing and continue. “You stand up and move back a step, checking how the boots look on my feet, oh, you’re blushing, pet. Ah, I see. Oh I love that, Graham. I love seeing the outline of your cock in your pants, so hard for me. Now I know how to thank you for your present. Come here and let me touch you, let me take off your shirt, now I’m kissing your neck...oh, I can feel how hot you are, through your jeans...I want to suck you, Graham, I want to lick the length of your cock, I want to taste you. Let me suck you off, pet? Please? Ummm, I’m undoing your belt, step out of your pants, good, we’re both naked now…” He paused for a moment, listening to the faint whimpering down the phone line, halting his own stroking, panting. “Press yourself to me, luv, kiss me before I kneel in front of you, do you feel how hard I am, too?” Damon squeezed his cock. He hadn’t realized how much of a turn-on this would be, pre-cum already starting to leak from him. “I love to feel the weight of you in my hand, feel how you twitch when I lick up the underside and tease your head with my tongue, it’s all rosy, like that bottom lip you’re biting. Do I look pretty, Gra? Looking up at you over the glasses, my mouth full of your beautiful cock?” 

Graham moaned out loud now, seeing the big blue eyes batting at him, the sun glinting on the coloured beads around Damon’s neck as his head moved back and forth, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked avidly at him. “Stupid big mouth of mine, that’s what it was made for, sucking off my little prince. My tongue’s not for singing, it’s for making music out of your moans... You look gorgeous. You taste gorgeous. Pull my hair, Graham. Guide me on you. Make sure I’m pleasing you. I don’t even care about myself, both my hands are on your little bottom, pressing you further into me, right into my throat, go ahead and fuck my mouth, Graham. Please.” Damon was taking his words to heart, keeping his touching to his thighs and belly, listening intently to Graham’s breathy moans. “Are you close, Gra?” 

“Fuck, Dames, ohhhh…” Graham’s hand stuttered on his cock now, his excitement almost unbearable. 

“I can tell you are. You’re all tense against me, oh god I love this, when you moan and I try to gulp you all down, filling my mouth and spurting down my throat, I love making you cum, Gra. I love it.” Damon let his own hand encircle his cock as he heard the abrupt gasp and Graham cry out his name. “Good, sweetheart?” 

“Oh god….You’re incredible, Dames…” Graham could hear his friend’s breathing and knew to take up the tale. “My hands pet your head and slide to your shoulders to steady myself, and I draw you up to kiss you, to lick myself off your chin and out of your mouth. Your cock is all slick from waiting and I don’t want you to wait, I grab you greedily as I’m kissing you, fisting you hard...your head goes back and you moan and I bite that stretch of neck as you cum, watching us in the mirror across the room, look how beautiful we are, Damon!” Graham smiled widely as he heard the groan, knowing his friend’s hand had become his own in his mind. “Ahh, that’s lovely, feeling you all hot and sticky in my hand, on my belly, don’t hold back, my beauty, you can cum all over me. Look down, Dames, little creamy drops on those new red boots. Naughty boy! Here, use that mouth again, suck off my fingers, I know you love it.” 

There was a brief, almost silent moment as the two boys panted at each other and then Graham giggled. “Did we just do that? We’re filthy.” 

“We most certainly are. You make me so happy, Graham. And in a couple of weeks we’ll go visit those boots together.”


End file.
